


At The Gates Of Ruin

by SmittenKitten950



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood and Violence, Johnyong, M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenKitten950/pseuds/SmittenKitten950
Summary: Johnny is a demon who's acceptance back into hell requires he do one of the most vile, sinful, and difficult things known to man - kill one of the divine. In comes Lee Taeyong, a seemingly unassuming human who's existence has convinced the demon that he's found the perfect target. Throw in Yuta, an arch angel sent to protect Taeyong, and it's an out right war to the finish.





	At The Gates Of Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> This one will be the SLOWEST of all my works as it's more detailed and fleshed out. I grew up religious, so I know a great deal of the stories and such to help make this story accurate - but I will still be doing my research to get this story written.
> 
> Please understand that my intention is NOT to offend anyone that is religious, and I respect all religions equally. Please, if you are NOT comfortable with reading things the are blasphemous to your faith then please redirect to another story. You will not be offending me.

**COMING SOON!**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for all of the wonderful Johnyong Nation on twitter ♥


End file.
